


A Nice Evening

by lalelulelo09



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin where Hyunjin bakes and Heejin loves it, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chuulip as cafe owner, F/F, Fluff so far, hyerim as college students, i don't know what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: Hyejoo wants to stay inside, but Yerim wants to go outside, so they ended up in a café.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

On any other day, Hyejoo would prefer to stay in her room and continue her PC game, especially when they rarely had free time thanks to the too many assignments (who the _fuck_ said college is fun? Hyejoo wants to beat them) the lectures gave them. But her roommate slash best friend for years, Yerim, kept bothering her about going out because they rarely had free time like now.

“We’ve been staying in our apartment for the whole month to finish the paper, don’t you want to go out?” Yerim said to her, half whining.

Hyejoo agreed in the end because she knew Yerim would bother her to no end if she said no about going out with her ~~and not because Yerim was so cute pouting like a puppy~~.

“So, where do you want to go?” Hyejoo said when they got out of the apartment building.

“Anywhere! As long as we are outside!” Yerim linking their hands together, seemed so excited.

Usually, Hyejoo would whine when Yerim being clingy, but she let it pass this time because well the weather is nice and it actually felt good to smell the fresh air outside their apartment ~~and not because Yerim is so warm and cute next to her~~.

Maybe going out once in a while like this is not bad.

Sadly, because apparently luck is not on their side, the nice weather didn’t last long as it quickly turned to grey and lightning started to strike the sky when they were about to arrive at the park not too far from their apartment.

“Shit, we gotta find a shelter, Yerim!” Hyejoo said as she pulled Yerim when the rain started to pour down.

“That café, Hye!”

Hyejoo saw the place Yerim pointed out, and they quickly headed there with Hyejoo still pulling Yerim close to her.

They got inside the café just on time as the rain getting harder outside.

Yerim looked at the outside sadly. “I just wanted to go to the park and enjoy the evening with you, Hye.”

“Well,” Hyejoo looked around. She doesn’t like seeing Yerim sad. “We can hang out here, this café seems nice.”

“But–”

“We can’t do anything with the rain so let’s get something warm, hm? Aren’t you cold?” Hyejoo said as her hands rubbed both Yerim’s cold hand.

Yerim, as her pout was gone, suddenly smiling from ear to ear. “Not really, but – well you’re right, let’s get a drink.”

They looked around. The café seems new, from the way the interior still clean. There are only a few tables and chairs around, and in the back, they saw something like a mini library. The interior consists of orange and yellow colors with some green and white here and there, it makes them feel welcome and warm. And the lightning is not too bright that could hurt their eyes.

But the café is empty, although there is an "OPEN" sign at the door. 

“Hi!!” Said a sudden cheerful voice. They turned and saw a girl with brunette hair who just came from the door in the back of the counter. “Welcome! I’m sorry if I made you wait, I just had some errands in the back.”

Hyejoo and Yerim approached the counter.

“Ah, it’s okay, we just got here too,” Yerim said.

The girl nodded. Hyejoo looked at her name tag, it’s said “Jiwoo” on it.

“Well, can I help you two? Have you decided what to order?” Jiwoo the cashier asked cheerfully.

Hyejoo blinked. It’s like every part of this girl’s face smiling at them, not only her mouth. And there is this bright, shining aura around her, although Hyejoo is pretty sure she can’t see an aura. And her voice is so cute too, like 5 years old. Hyejoo can’t guess if Jiwoo is older than her or not. Well, not that it’s important.

“Well...” Yerim checked the menu. “I guess… 2 hot chocolates.” She knew Hyejoo would prefer coffee but she doesn’t want her friend to drink it in the evening because Hyejoo won’t get any sleep at night, and she knew Hyejoo understand her choice.

“2 hot chocolates, then!” Jiwoo said as she typed it down on the machine. “Anything else? Maybe some snacks? I think the rain will be quite long.”

Yerim turned to Hyejoo. “Do you want anything?”

Hyejoo shook her head.

“Nah, I think that’s all,” Yerim said to Jiwoo.

“Okay! It will be 5 dollars then,” the cashier said, the big smile still sprawling on her face. Hyejoo wondered if her cheeks will be hurting after smiling widely like that the whole day.

While Yerim paid for the drinks, another staff –a girl with blonde hair– showed up from the back door, bringing a big box in her hands.

“Honey! 2 hot chocolates for these lovely ladies, please,” Jiwoo said to the blonde girl.

“Coming up,” the blonde girl said as she put down the box she was holding.

Hyejoo thought she heard it wrong. Did she just say _honey_?

The cashier girl, Jiwoo, turned to them again. “My love here is the best in making a drink, and her hot chocolate is amazing! I’m sure you’ll love it!”

“Yah, stop saying that, it’ll be embarrassing if turns out they didn’t like it,” the blonde girl said, half whining, and as her ears turning red, she can’t hold her smile.

“No, no, what are you saying? There is no one in this world who capable to hate your drink, Jungie, I told you that many times!” Jiwoo approached the blonde girl and pinched her cheek. “And don’t say that in front of the customers, it’s not good for the sales!”

“Alright, alright,” the blonde girl chuckled as she pouring the chocolate into the glass. “Here. Be careful, it’s hot.”

Jiwoo laughed. “I know, duh!” She brought the glasses to Hyejoo and Yerim. “Here’s your order, 2 hot chocolates!”

“Thanks,” Yerim said as she took the glass. She blew the top of the drink and carefully sipped it. “Wow! It’s really good!”

“I told you!” Jiwoo said happily. “See, Jungie? They love it! I know you are the best barista in the town!!” She turned to the blonde girl who was busy arranging the ingredients.

The blonde girl, _Jungie_ as Jiwoo called her, was smiling back at them, although her ears were still evidently red along with her cheeks. “Thank you. Hey, Jiwoo, I need to take this to the back. Call me if there’s a customer, okay?”

“Okay, honey!”

And, to Hyejoo’s surprise, the cashier just planted a kiss on the blonde girl’s cheek.

Yerim chuckled, “Cute, aren’t they?”

Hyejoo didn’t know what to say, she’s thankful the hot chocolate in her hand is really good. “I don’t know,” she said, while the blonde girl was whining to the cashier about the kiss before walking away.

“She’s whining, but you still can see how she’s smiling and looking at the cashier with so much love,” Yerim said. She sipped her chocolate again. “Gosh, this chocolate is really good.”

“Yeah, I’m glad the chocolate is good, or else I would gag from your words.”

“Yah!”

Hyejoo chuckled. Teasing Yerim is one of her daily itineraries because her reaction is always entertaining for her.

Jiwoo the cashier approached them again as they still standing next to the counter. “We just opened this café a few days ago. There’s a mini library if you like to read!” Jiwoo explained as she pointed to the back of the café.

“It’s interesting, how you put a café and library altogether,” Yerim said. “So, you owned this place with, um…”

“With Jungie, yes! The blonde girl earlier is my wife, Jungeun, and she’s a barista, she’s the one who had an idea for this café with the library.”

“She likes to read?” Hyejoo asked this time.

“She does!” Jiwoo said, a surprise for Hyejoo because Jungeun, the blonde girl, has a face that would make anyone thinks she isn’t the type who likes to read. “Since we are a kid, she always recommends a nice book to read, and they’re always really good!”

Hyejoo only nodded, she really shouldn’t judge someone based on their appearance.

“And she has an impressive skill in making drinks, so here we are, a café with a mini library!” Jiwoo proudly said. “Ah, you should try these cookies Jungie made. Don’t worry, it’s free.”

Yerim took a bite of the cookies. She was surprised by her first bite. “A cookies this good shouldn’t be free!”

Hyejoo took a bite too and immediately agreed with Yerim. This Jungeun girl must be really something.

Jiwoo laughed, “Jungie isn’t here so I’ll take the compliment on her behalf, thank you thank you,” she said and ended it with a bow, earning a laugh from Hyejoo and Yerim. “Jungie said these cookies still on trial, she said she still needs something more to complete the recipe – kinda perfectionist, you know. So that’s why it’s free.”

“Tell her this is already perfect,” Yerim said in between chewing her cookies. “And the chocolate too. We definitely will come back here again, right, Hye?”

Hyejoo nodded as she was sipping her hot chocolate. If the chocolate already this good, she can’t wait to try the coffees.

Jiwoo clapped her hands excitedly. “That’s great! We open from 7 am so you can try our Americano and toast or pancakes! They’re good too!”

They talked some more, mostly Yerim with Jiwoo while Hyejoo just silently listened next to them, enjoying her drink.

“Jiwoo-ya, can you help me here?”

In the middle of their talk, they heard Jungeun calling from the mini-library.

“I’m coming, Jungie!!” Jiwoo said. “Do you guys mind if I help her a bit? If you need anything, you can ring the bell here, okay?”

They nodded as Jiwoo walked to where Jungeun at.

Yerim sipped her chocolate again and let out a sigh. “Don’t you think they are the cutest couple you’ve ever seen?” Her eyes were looking at the direction where Jiwoo went.

“Yeah, I had never seen anyone who called their lover so affectionate like that in front of the customers,” Hyejoo agreed. “If the chocolate and the cookies aren’t this good, I definitely won’t come back here. Do you really wanna see them being sweet and cute again in front of you?”

“At least you agreed they’re sweet and cute,” Yerim laughed. “But Jiwoo unnie is really cute. I can’t believe she’s older than us!” she said, remembering their talk earlier. Both Hyejoo and Yerim were surprised the brunette girl is older than them, despite her cute and bright appearance.

“She’s cute, yeah,” Hyejoo said. “But you are too, you know.”

Yerim almost choked on her drink. “M-me?”

“Yeah,” Hyejoo said, she pats Yerim’s back gently. “You are also cute like her. You two are look alike.”

Yerim stared at Hyejoo with wide eyes. Her ears can’t believe it.

“What?”

“Uh, nothing,” Yerim shook her head. Now she had a wide smile on her face. “So, I’m cute, eh?”

Hyejoo stared at her. “I’m just saying that not only Jiwoo unnie who is cute, you are too.”

Yerim had clung their arms together again. “And you know what, you look like that Jungeun girl too, especially with your static face.”

Hyejoo scoffed. “You are saying we look like them?”

“I’m saying that we could be a cute couple like them,” Yerim said brightly.

Hyejoo didn’t say anything, but her red ears and cheeks are enough of an answer for Yerim to kiss her cheeks. 

So, well, it’s still a nice evening.


	2. Another evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo and Jungeun in the morning
> 
> And Hyunjin met a very pretty girl in the evening

“Good morning,” Hyejoo said as she opened the café door. It’s still around 8 in the morning and the café still empty.

Jungeun looked up from the task she’s been doing and immediately smiled. “Morning, Hyejoo-ya.”

Hyejoo approached the older girl on the counter. “The usual, unnie.”

“Hot Americano and blueberry pancakes?” Jungeun chuckled and immediately preparing the ingredients. When they don’t have a morning class, Hyejoo and Yerim always come to the cafe. As time passes by, they got a lot closer.

As for this morning, Yerim got stuff to do with the college council, so Hyejoo went alone. If it’s only Jungeun on the counter, Hyejoo can guess that Jiwoo is out for groceries or something else. The café in the morning is quiet and Hyejoo likes it.

Hyejoo watched Jungeun preparing her orders, always impressed at how she moves so delicately with no room for error. “Unnie, it’s almost the holiday season, and I know your café has been gained some popularity. I’m sure it will be more crowded than ever, but it’s only you and Jiwoo unnie who works here. Don’t you think you need to hire a new person?”

“You know, it’s all thanks to you and Yerim for helping my café getting popular. I know both you and Yerim has been doing some promotion on your campus,” said Jungeun, grinning. “I’m really thankful for that. Thank you, Hyejoo-ya.”

Hyejoo felt her cheeks getting warm, but she kept her expression flat. Mostly it's Yerim who does all the work, telling everyone about the café and how good the drink is, but one or two times Hyejoo also told her friends. “Well, you deserve it, unnie.” 

Jungeun laughed. “Thank you, and yes, I do need a new staff so I asked my cousin to work part-time because she’s also free for the summer holidays. Here’s your Americano.”

“Your cousin? Is she a barista too?” Hyejoo sipped her drink. Good as usual.

“No, she studies music, but she has a surprising amazing talent in baking,” Jungeun replied as she prepared the pancakes.

“Cool. Yerim loves cupcakes, she will be ecstatic,” said Hyejoo, smiling.

Jungeun laughed as she flipped the pancakes. “God, you always have Yerim on your mind, don’t you?”

Hyejoo choked on her drink, followed by another laughs from Jungeun.

Well, just another morning at the café.

Kim Hyunjin plopped down the tray carefully. She looked at the chocolate croissants she just made and was satisfied with the result. She waited for a while until the bread cooled down a bit, grabbed one, and took a bite. At the taste of her literally fresh-from-the-oven bread, she let out a satisfactory sigh.

_Wow, I’m awesome._

“That looks so good, Hyunjin-ah.”

“Yah!!” Hyunjin jumped. “Unnie! Don’t come so suddenly like that!”

Jungeun laughed. “Sorry, the smell is so good I can’t help but check on you.”

“The taste is so good too, unnie. Try this,” Hyunjin fed the bread on her hand to Jungeun.

“Wow,” Jungeun said, eyes went wide. “That’s _really_ good.”

“Right?” Hyunjin grinned. The idea of baking for Jungeun’s café sounded crazy for her a few weeks ago, but she felt proud of herself seeing Jungeun’s smile just now.

“I still think it’s a waste for you to study music when you could have studied more of food and beverage and open your own bakery shop or something, ” Jungeun said. She loves her cousin to death and will always support her, but Hyunjin’s choice of study still bothers her.

“Baking is just a hobby, unnie, I told you that many times,” said Hyunjin as she put the breads on the display. She didn’t bake too many as Jungeun’s order because they’re new menus, but she prepared many flavors and types including cupcakes and pastries. A few weeks ago, she thought Jungeun was crazy for hiring her to bake in her café. It takes a few calls to persuade her and honestly, Hyunjin still thought it was a crazy idea. But now, seeing the results of her hobby displayed on the café, ready to be picked by the customers, Hyunjin felt proud of herself. “I want to have a career in music and bake in my free time.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a bit late to ask you to drop your study when you are already on your last year,” Jungeun chuckled. “I hope you will always have free time in the future so you can help me with this café.”

“Your café is cool, unnie. I’m thinking about making my own entertainment agency, having my own building, and then you move your café to my building so I can have free coffee anytime I want.”

“Okay, first, you can’t just plan something like that without discussing with me first,” Jungeun got her arms around her cousin’s neck. “And second, what do you mean free coffee, you little brat?”

Hyunjin laughed as she struggled to get off Jungeun’s headlock. “Yah! You said you love me, why can’t I have free coffee?!”

“Excuse me, you guys are cute and all, but there is a customer in front of you.”

Jungeun and Hyunjin stopped instantly at Jiwoo’s words, who was next to them, and they turned to see a girl just standing behind the counter, looking at them amusedly. They were so in their own world that they didn’t realize someone just came.

“Oh, sorry, we didn’t hear you!” Jungeun said. She let go off of Hyunjin quickly and faced the customer. “Welcome, welcome, have you decided what to order?”

“Well, this is my first time here, my friend has been telling me to come. Do you have a recommendation?” said the girl.

Hyunjin, who was squatting beside Jungeun and back to arrange her breads, looked up to the girl. _Wow,_ a very, very pretty girl, _like an angel,_ with a surprisingly deep voice. Her wide black eyes were such a contrast with her white milky skin. And her smile, _oh my God, her smile._

“Do you like coffee or do you prefer a non-coffee?” Jungeun asked.

“I do like coffee,” the girl answered. “But I just had a long day so I think… maybe something sweet?”

“Well, there are many of that in the menu,” Jungeun said. “Caramel macchiato? Espresso frappuccino? Hazelnut latte?”

The girl stared at the long list of the menu. The way she’s so focused, a cute frown appeared on her forehead, and Hyunjin can’t look away.

“You know, Hyunjinnie, it’s a bit inappropriate to stare at the customer for too long like that.”

If it’s not for her great reflex, Hyunjin would slip or fall down or anything, but she grabbed the edge of the counter while her other hand still holding her tray, and she glared at Jiwoo who was squatting beside her.

“Unnie!” she hissed. “I’m _not_ staring at her!”

Jiwoo grinned. “You are so cute panicking like that, but please don’t do that. It’s not good for the business,” she whispered.

“Unnie, I said I’m not–!”

“And quick finish putting the bread before it’s totally cold. If it’s on display, maybe you can impress her with your bread, hm?” Jiwoo winked before standing up and going away.

Hyunjin shook her head. She loves Jiwoo but there are times when she wants to hit her.

“I wanted to try the coffee, but sadly my stomach isn’t in good condition today. Also, I just remembered that my friend recommended me the hot chocolate, but it was a bit hot outside so I think maybe the ice chocolate?” said the girl finally.

“Ice chocolate it is then,” Jungeun said as she started to prepare the drink. “What’s your name?”

“Heejin.”

 _Heejin. Heejin. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl._ Hyunjin smiled like an idiot.

“Heejin,” Jungeun repeated as she wrote down the name on the cup. “I’m sorry for asking, but are you friends with Choi Yerim?”

“Yes! How do you know?”

“Because everyone who came here and ordered chocolate mostly is Yerim’s friends, because Yerim recommended it,” Jungeun laughed.

“Ah, I see,” Heejin laughed too. God, Hyunjin never know a laugh can be that beautiful. “Yerim actually is my junior, and yes, she’s been telling everyone about this café,” Heejin explained. She looked around while waiting for her drink. “Ah, you have breads too here?”

Hyunjin, who was just putting the last bread on the display, froze.

“Yes, we just started baking for this summer. Do you want to get one?” asked Jungeun.

“Oh, I love bread!” Heejin said excitedly. She looked more at the breads on the display. “Okay, they all look so good. How am I supposed to pick?”

Her expression looked so genuinely conflicted while still being so pretty Hyunjin felt she could give all the breads to her freely.

“Since you ordered ice chocolate, I suggest maybe something savory?” Jungeun said. “How about the garlic cream cheese?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll take that,” Heejin agreed and opened her purse to pay. “The cupcakes look delicious, maybe I’ll get them next time.”

Jungeun took one of the garlic cream cheese breads and put them on the plate. “We are looking forward to seeing you come again, and here’s your ice chocolate and the garlic cream cheese.”

Heejin paid for her orders and brought them to the empty table. Through the glass of the display, Hyunjin can see Heejin sipped the chocolate and looked impressed. She felt an immediate jealousy of the drink.

“Okay, until when you plan to squat down like that and stare at her? You lucky she didn’t notice you,” Jungeun said as she kicked Hyunjin.

“Ow!” Hyunjin almost fall again. She slapped Jungeun’s thigh. “Yah! Is that how you treat your staff?”

“Only when my staff behave like you, which is only you, because Jiwoo will never act like you and I would never kick Jiwoo,”

“Whipped,” Hyunjin said as she rubbed the spot Jungeun just kicked. She saw that Heejin is about to try the bread. She unconsciously held her breath as the girl opened her mouth and take a bite of the bread.

“I think she likes it, Hyunjin-ah,” Jungeun chuckled when Heejin’s eyes went wide and smiled as she took another bite. “Congrats, your bread just succeeded in impressing a girl. I’m sure she will come by often.”

“We are lucky if she comes again although both of you keep staring at her like a creep,” Jiwoo said, surprising the barista and the baker with her sudden appearance again. “Kim Jungeun, you better not staring at other girls when you already have me!”

“No no no! Of course not, I will never!!” Jungeun said in panic as Jiwoo glaring at her. Despite her cute looks, Kim Jiwoo is _very_ capable to strangle her.

Hyunjin ignored the bickering next to her and back to prepare another batch, but she can’t stop glancing at Heejin who was still enjoying her bread. And Hyunjin can’t stop smiling either.

“Excuse me.”

Hyunjin, who was at the counter as Jungeun ordered her to, looked up from her phone and saw Heejin now standing in front of her.

“O-oh.” She almost knocked her phone out of the counter table but she managed to grab it. Quickly put her professional look, Hyunjin managed a smile. “Y-yes, may I help you?”

_Did I just stutter? Way to go, Kim Hyunjin._

“I heard from my friend that this café has a mini library, is there any regulation to read there? Like, do I have to pay or I can’t bring my drink,” Heejin asked. She had the ice chocolate from earlier in her hand.

“Oh, since you already ordered, you can read as much as you like, and you can brink your drink when you read. Just be careful not to ruin the books,” Hyunjin answered in a more steady voice, hoping it didn’t show her nervousness.

“Oh wow, so I can just read now? What books do you guys have here?”

“Well, there are so many of them. Calling it as a ‘mini’ library is actually an understatement,” Hyunjin said, smiling. “Maybe I can show you around?”

Heejin smiled _ohsoprettysocutesobeautiful_ and nodded before following Hyunjin to the library.

“This section is for English books, the middle section is for Korean books, and at the back here is for comics,” Hyunjin explained.

“Wow!!!” Heejin skipped her steps to the comic section. “Oh my god this is amazing! Are you sure it’s free to read??” She was looking at the amount of the comics with such awe in her eyes like a kid seeing a kingdom of toys.

“Yeah, I’m sure of that,” Hyunjin chuckled. God, she’s so cute. “You like comics, eh?”

“I do, especially manga! I like them so much that I kept begging my parents to buy me ones when I was a kid. I kinda have my own library at home, but it’s nowhere near this collection of your library,” Heejin grabbed one of the comics, carefully put her cup down, and opened the comic. “But since I go to college, I have no time to read comics as many as I used to.”

“I see,” Hyunjin said. She herself is not a fan of reading, she prefers to watch.

“How did you guys have so many books like this?”

“In our hometown, there was this library that Jungeun unnie loved to come and read since she was a kid. She eventually got to know the owner, this nice old lady and got close to her. When Jungeun unnie told her that she was going to open this café, the old lady said she wanted to close the library because she’s too old now she can’t take care of it anymore, and she wanted to move to her daughter’s house in the other town.”

Heejin’s eyes went wide. “So the old lady gave her all the books?!”

“Yes,” Hyunjin laughed. “Well, Jungeun unnie loves to read and the old lady knows she would take care of the books well, so she gave them for free.”

“I wish I had such a generous old lady around me,” Heejin pouted, and Hyunjin found herself staring a bit too long. “And the amount of this collection… I’m really impressed. I think I can just stay here for days to read all of them. It’s a holiday anyway.”

“Did you go to the campus near here?”

“Yeah, have you never seen me at the campus, Kim Hyunjin-ssi?”

It’s Hyunjin’s eyes who went wide this time. “You know me?”

“Yeah, I saw you at the campus’ basketball game around last year. Your department was competing against mine. And you were pretty popular, I’m sure you know that,” Heejin explained amusedly.

“O-oh, thank you,” Hyunjin felt her head turned hot her brain probably stopped functioning. At Heejin’s beautiful dark eyes staring at her, Hyunjin lost control of her mouth and said, “I’m sure you are popular too, looking how pretty you are.”

_What the hell._

Thankfully, Heejin laughed. “Thank you, I’m flattered. I was sad that you beat my department on the game, but the way you play was so cool it reminds me of this comic.”

She took another book and Hyunjin saw a ‘Slam Dunk’ written on the cover.

“It’s an old comic but it was awesome,” Heejin said. “When you did slam dunk, it was so amazing like Sakuragi’s.”

Hyunjin has no idea who Sakuragi is, and although she felt proud of herself, the thought of she looks like the red-haired guy on the cover kinda bothered her.

“Your play is amazing like Sakuragi’s, but you are way prettier and cooler,” said Heejin again.

Hyunjin, shocked at the compliments, found her brain stopped thinking again. But Heejin was looking at her so she can’t say anything else other than, “Thank you.”

The amount of time she blushes is embarrassing, but Heejin laughed again and Hyunjin followed her.

They spent the rest of the evening in the library, just talking and talking, and Hyunjin thought her cheeks will be hurting later with how long she’s been smiling listening to Heejin’s deep voice, but who cares, right?

It’s really a nice evening.


End file.
